kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kirby RP Gaiden
The Kirby RP Gaiden is one of the many nonexisting fangames based upon the mighty Kirby RP. It's a Platformer-Beat 'em up, like Kirby games, and plays like an hybrid of The Subspace Emissary and a Kirby game. EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER ever appeared in the RP, no matter how not important, is playable. Obviously, tell me if you notice I missed some. I'm Armorchompy. Send me a message on my Message Board. If you want, you can make movesets about your chars, since you know them much better than me. Mechanics The attack system works like in Kirby, but the Guarding System works like in Smash: A aura shield is created around the character. It blocks everything but grabs, but it can break if hit too much. There are also rolls, to the joy of every For Glory scrub, but no Perfect Shielding. Every character has a Final Smash, that they can get by slaughtering enemies, like Meta Knight's powers. It's activated by pressing Select. Plot Were you expecting a complicated plot? TOO BAD, THEY STOLE KIRBY'S CAKE. GO SLAUGHTER ALL OF THEM Legend: # N''' = Regular attack. # '''Air = In the air. # Hold '''= A charged attack # '''D = Attack done while dashing # Sd/Dwn/Fw/Bk/Up '= An attack done while holding Side/Down/Foward/Back/Up. # '''Counter '= Some characters have a counter that works like ESP's PK Insight. # '+ '= An attack has invincibilty frames. # '''Wa = the character's underwater attack # Grab '= A grab. Duh. # '''Yoyo '= Down, up, attack. # '''Reverse Yoyo= Up, Down, Attack. # FS Final Smash # HP = DUH. The "average" Hp is ten, like in KDL3 # Sp '= Ground and aerial speed. It goes from 1 to 5, with 5 being the highest. # '''Wa '= Water speed. Same as the above. # 'Puff/Help/Wing/Cupid/Ufo/Jet '= What the character does when you press the jump button in the air. Puff is the standard one, Help(er) is a normal jump, Wing is like Wing, Cupid floats like Cupid when you want it to, UFO always floats and Jet is flying similar to Jet. Characters * '''Keeby Knight: A slow, powerful character that can charge all of his attacks. HP 9 SP 2 WA 3. Wing. ** N: a hammer slam. ** Hold: A Jet-powered Hammer Slam. Powerful as a Hammer Flip. ** Dash +: The same as Hammer ** Dash Hold + : A jet, longer version of the attack. It's also more powerful, but has more endlag ** Foward: Keeby shoots a missile out of the hammer. ** Foward Hold: Hammer Flamethrower. ** Aerial: Same as Hammer ** Aerial hold +: It continues as long as you hold the button. It's like the Hammer Swing, but WITH JETS ** Wa: A slower Hammer swing. Cannot be charged. ** FS: Similar to Ike's Great Aether. * Light Knight: A tanky but not too powerful character. Its paralyzer needs to hit bosses three times to work. HP 11 SP 2 WA 2. Wing. ** N +: A three-hit sword jab. The third hit has invincibility frames. ** Hold: He fires a paralyzing shot, that blocks enemies for some seconds. ** Up: An upwards stab. ** Dash: A less powerful, faster version of Sword's Dash attack. ** Wa: An electrical shock comin out of his laser blade. ** FS: His Halberd passes by and shoots. * Krazy: Is it really a puffball? It seems to copy Smash Bros. Kirby's moveset. HP 9 SP 3 WA 3. Puff, but he insantly deflates without firing ait puffs. ** N: a jab. ** Side: A hammer swing. It hits twice when used in midair. ** Side Hold: A hammer flip. ** Dash +: Kirby's dash attack from Melee. ** Up +: Final Cutter ** Down: Stone ** Air: Twinkle Star ** Wa: A spin. Like Twinkle Star, but less range. ** FS: Ultra Sword * [[Knuckle Dee|'KDee']]:''' A very frail but powerful character, that relies on the skill of the user. HP 7 SP 4 WA 1. Help. ** N: Spear Slash. Pressing it again results in a combo similar to Beetle Kirby's. ** Up +: Upwards stab ** Fw: Throws a Gas Grenade. It works like Poison Kirby's Poison Cloud. ** Hold: He shoots a missile out of the spear. If you release B in the middle of the animation, he'll shoot a short-ranged Light Flash. ** Dash: Like Sword's Dash attack. Can be followed with Sword's Up B, that KDee cannot use in other situations. ** Counter +: KDee dodges and counters with an extremely powerful slash. If you hold a direction while he's slashing, he'll jump in that direction after the slash but before the invincibility frames end. ** Air: Same as his N attack, but faster and only the first hit. ** Air Dwn: same as normal spear. ** Wa: He flails his asms, panicking. ** FS: He goes offstage and uses his Plasma Blade. He then teleports back in. * '''KDee Soul: This false hero has incredible powers, but lacks KDee's speed. HP 9 SP 2 WA 2. Cupid. ** N: Throws a Shadow Kunai. ** Dash +: A teleport. ** Yoyo +: He hisses while creating giant shadow wings. A dark explosion surrounds him. ** Hold: He fires a darkness spear. ** Grab: He holds up his victim with telekinesis. *** Fw: He throws foward. *** Bk: Does Ness' backthrow. It's not very powerful, but has amazing range. *** Up: A dark explosin throws up the victim. *** Dwn: The victim simply disappears. ** Wa: He spins with two darkness swords. ** Fs: He teleports around the arena, causing explosions. * Oculus Noctis * Phan Kine: This weird underwater fighter focuses on grabs. HP 11 SP 2 WA 5. Help. * Spuddle Dee * Stella * Dr. Simirror * Chronage: This guy is rather weak, but has a devastating Final Smash. HP 9 SP 4 WA 4. Puff. ** N: A three hit combo. First a punch, then some rapid fire punches, and an uppercut. Has decent DPS, but small range. ** Grab: Does KMA's pummel on an enemy. other close enemies are damaged. ** Dash: A teleport. ** Hold: Does a Warlock Punch with its left hand. Slower and less powerful than a Hammer Flip, but still his better option. ** Dwn: Like Witch Time, but lasts only 1.5 seconds on bosses (normal duration on mini-bosses.) and completely stops normal enemies. ** Wa: A punch. ** Fs: He claps his hands together. Time suddenly stops for ten second, which is enough time for six/seven Warlock Punches. * Colt * Sapphy * Heavy Kirby: He's incredibly resistant, and his attacks cover a large area, but he's slow and can't dish out too much damage. HP 13 SP 1 WA 1. Puff. ** N: HK throws a mine turtle at the ground. ** Air: HK gets hit by a rocket out of nowhere and crashes onto the enemy. ** Hold: HK makes a few pies and throws them. ** D +: HK says "Everybody do the flop" then falls onto the ground ** Sd/Dwn/Up: HK whacks something with a book titled "History of Rockirby". The book is whacked in the direction inputted. ** Counter += HK pulls a super reflective piano out of nowhere and reflects the attack. It only works on projectiles. ** Wa = HK rides an eel shaped like a train. ** FS = HK unleashed ASDF h e double hockey sticks, defeating alot of stuff. * Rough: A... Random... Guy. HP 10 SP 3 WA 3. Puff. ** N: Gets a random ability. ** Fs: Randomly gets a random final smash from a random character in this random game. * Needlin' * Krystal * Lirby * Krolg: He is very powerful, but he is very sturdy at the same time. Player needs a very good timing to control him. HP 8 SP 3 WA 2. Wing. ** N: Sword Slash, Uppercut (twice), Multi-sword Attack (thrice) ** Air: Sword Spin ** Hold: X-Slash ** Dash: Sword Stab ** Dash Hold +: Dark Explosion ** Forward: Dark Sphere projectile ** Forward Hold +: Heart-slashing attack ** Up: Up Thrust ** Up Hold +: Dark Mach Tornado ** Counter +: Krolg's mouthguard opens and reveals orange hole, which breathes fire out. ** Grab: Krolg creates either Yarn Dark Matter's whip or trail of web, pulls his opponents in front of him and bites him with his mouthguard jaws. ** Wa: Sword Spin. After that attack, the water around corrupts for small amount of time. The corrupted water harms anyone who swims through it. ** FS: Krolg's mouthguard opens and fires a very powerful beam for 5 seconds. * Chip * Kruisy * Waddle Blooky * Bold (riding Grand Wheelie): He is one of fastest characters, but he is very sturdy, also if Bold himself is attacked instead of Grand Wheelie, he will get more damage than usual. HP 8 SP 5 WA 2. Jet. ** N +: Dash ** Side: Bazooka shot. ** Air: similar to Sword Spin and Giant Swing attacks, but performed with Grand Wheelie ** Hold +: Charged Dash (leaves a trail of fire that damages in contact) ** Wa: ? ** FS: Bold calls his mid-boss friends (...and Waddle Doos...and Ice Dragon), and together they perform Triple Finish-like attack. * Dr. Koggy * PsyKirb * Amaya * Waddle Dee (TM) * Dark Kirby * Dark Meta Knight DX * Wizzy * Hirby * Z * Electra * Nurvy * Nurby * Kuggy * Kandy * Granite * Pirby * Ribbon * Kirby Knight (He's actually Kirby, but due to heavy changes made to him, he counts as a new character) * Univa Knight * Roman * Deci * Weeby * Walukirby * Dreamsquid * Dimena * Starry * Nyx * Epsilon * Red * Speldee * Block * Inferno * Isaac * Alberto * Luta * Kali * Ultimakirby * Flickr * Azrael * Gurby * Shadow Krazy * Dark Galacta Knight * X * Waddle Doo (RP) * Starfury * Kirb * Thiron * Ruthiji (Ruth, The Creator) * Autumn * Caelator * Leon & Fyra (They got deleted in the RP, and they are bonus characters, only unlockable by special, hidden means) Movesets coming soon...ish. Category:Kirby RP Category:Fanon game